Teach Me to Express
by Gyuururu-kun
Summary: Sebuah romansa kecil di akhir medan pertempuran antara Eureka dan Renton. Dua perasaan yang saling memahami satu dengan lainnya dalam harmoni cinta muda/"Jangan pergi lagi…/"Ajari aku semua tentang perasaan ini!"/Mind 2 RnR?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka Seven**

_I really trully take no provit_

**TEACH ME TO EXPRESS!**

© Story: GyuuRuru-kun

_Rated: T_

_Warning: Drabble/OOC/Misstypo(s)/etc_

_Don't like, Don't read_

…

Aku takut.

Aku benar-benar takut saat aku berpikir tidak bisa menggapai tangannya lagi.

Benar, waktu itu benar-benar saat yang menggembirakan yakni saat aku bisa menggapai lagi tangan halus itu, memeluk tubuh mungil itu lagi, dan membawanya terbang bersamaku. Melewati serta memotong arus Trapar bersama dengan puluhan _Skyfish_. Saat dimana aku memutuskan untuk tidak membunuh semuanya lagi, saat dimana dia memegang tanganku hingga kami membentuk _balance_ juga perasaan yang menyatu.

Aku bahagia, ini adalah pertemuan kembali kami berdua. Memang benar kekalahan bagi militer kali ini mungkin akan membuat Charles dan Ray kesal. Belum tentu juga Holland akan memaafkanku karena meninggalkan Gekko tanpa seijinnya, terutama Tallho apa yang wanita cerewet itu akan katakan nanti?

"Ne- Renton. Kenapa? Kenapa Renton pergi? Kenapa kamu meninggalkanku? Apa karena aku seperti ini?" tanya gadis dipangkuanku.

"Tidak. Bukan seperti itu…Aku. Aku hanya…berpikir sedikit kekanak-kanakan saat itu. Maaf aku sudah memaksakan perasaanku," jawabku pelan.

Eureka menatapku dengan tatapan polosnya kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada dadaku mencoba menyamankan dirinya sementara aku terus mengontrol Nirvash. Sore yang benar-benar indah setelah kami berdua melakukan hal yang cukup gila di medan perang tadi. Aku telah berubah, demi dia aku telah berubah, menjadi orang yang amat menghargai semua kehidupan juga menunjukkan sifat manusiawi meskipun berada di medan pertempuran.

"Tetapi aku juga memiliki perasaan itu. Hanya aku tak bisa mengekspresikannya," lanjut Eureka dengan wajah bersemu.

Entah bagaiman tapi wajahnya kali ini benar-benar manis. Memang Eureka yang sekarang tidak seperti saat bertemu denganku pertama kalinya, sekarang tubuhnya masih belum pulih karena Scub yang menempel di badannya. Semuanya salahku, salahku dia seperti ini, salahku semua ini—

"Renton, jangan pergi lagi!" pintanya dan membuatku terdiam agak lama.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin Renton mengajariku…cara mengekspresikan semua perasaan ini!" jawabnya dengan nada bergetar.

"Perasaan yang membuat dadaku terasa sakit, hal yang membuat nafasku sesak saat aku kesepian tanpamu, semua rasa cinta itu," lanjutnya dan membuat wajahku memerah sampai aku menggigit kecil bibir bawahku menahan perasaan ini.

Aku memutar kontrolku mengarahkan Nirvash untuk memutari rute awal dan menuju langit lain sambil mengikuti arus Trapar. Jujur aku masih belum ingin kembali ke Gekko, aku ingin berdua dengannya sedikit lebih lama lagi, setidaknya sebelum hari ini berlalu aku ingin terus berdua dengannya hingga akhirnya menghabiskan waktu bersama ketiga anak kecil itu juga di Gekko.

"Renton, setelah semua ini apakah perasaanmu masih sama padaku?" tanya Eureka lagi.

"Bagaimanapun, akan selalu begitu dan selamanya begitu," jawabku membuat Eureka terisak kecil.

"K-Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah…hiks…Aku hanya merasa sangat senang. Aku senang sekali, Renton." Eureka menghapus air matanya dengan jari telunjuknya sambil terus menyamankan dirinya yang tengah berbaring di dadaku sekarang.

"Apa kamu tidak menikmati waktu-waktu sekarang ini? Kita bisa kembali ke Gekko sekarang," lanjutku, aku sudah tak ingin memaksakan setiap keinginanku padanya.

"Tidak. Sedikit lebih lama lagi, boleh?" pintanya sambil menatap mataku, membuatku mengangguk kecil.

_Skyfish_ bermunculan ikut menikmati ombak bersama kami, Eureka pun menikmatinya dari dalam jendela Nirvash. Betapa indahnya hewan yang layaknya kaca tersebut. Kupandangi wajahnya yang begitu manis saat menikmati semua pemandangan sore ini. Aku pun memalingkan wajahku melihat ke arah sebaliknya tanpa kusadari Eureka balik menatapku.

"Renton, apa kamu tidak suka dekat denganku?" tanya Eureka.

"K-Kenapa bicara begitu?" bantahku cepat membuatnya tertunduk.

"H-Habisnya wajahmu kelihatan tidak menikmati semuanya," lanjutnya.

"Aku…tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin kau memaafkanku karena telah menyakitimu. Tapi kurasa tidak mungkin," jawabku sambil tersenyum tipis tak sanggup memandangnya.

Eureka berbalik dan memeluk tubuhku membuat wajahku makin bersemu. Ia pun menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku hingga aku dapat mencium harumnya bau Eureka. Begitu menggoda dan mempesonanya dirinya meskipun banyak hal yang telah menimpanya ia tetap terlihat mempesona di mataku. Aku pun melepas satu tanganku dan memberanikan diri mengelus rambutnya sontak membuatnya terkejut.

"R-Renton?" ucapnya.

"A-Apa?" jawabku.

"Aku senang. Aku senang saat Renton perhatian padaku," ungkap Eureka yang kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya.

Aku tersenyum menanggapi itu semua. Kuelus lagi kepalanya mencoba membuat ia senyaman mungkin di dekatku. Menikmati setiap detik yang bisa kami lalui sekarang bersama Nirvash. Menikmati waktu-waktu bersama seperti ini, hanya Aku dan Eureka.

"_OI BAKA! Sampai kapan kalian mau berada di luar sana?_" Suara Holland masuk ke dalam mode panggilan Nirvash dan membuatku terkejut.

"A-AH, kami akan segera kesana," ucapku.

Aku pun menggerakkan kontrol Nirvash dan mengubah manuverku untuk memotong arus Trapar dan kembali menuju Gekko. Sementara Eureka hanya terlelap di dadaku, tidur dengan wajahnya yang begitu manis.

Mulai sekarang, pertarungan yang panjang masih menunggu kami.

…

…

**::THE END::**

_**A/N:**_ _Abis denger Single Haruna Luna-Overfly malah kepikiran bikin Drabble ini. Hwaaa padahal yang lain-lain belon di update malah ngerjain yang lain _==''_ #Gubrak. Oh ya Drabble ini Terinspirasi dari E7 episode 26 (kalau ngga salah) waktu Eureka dan Renton bertemu kembali di medan perang N btw __Drabble-nya kurang mesra ya? Mn lupa, ini juga pertama Gyu di fandom Eureka Seven, salam kenal ya minna-san ^^ -#Ojigi. Makasih udah mampir ke fic ini, mohon review, kesan, kritik, dan sarannya ya. Jaa Ne- ^^/ #lambai2._


End file.
